Gaara's very own Assassin
by SayaRavenHope
Summary: Gaara and his wife have had a few troubles. It gets worse when she walks in on him and Matsuri kissing. Will they patch things up? And will her secret be revealed? Take place at summit. Summary sucks, but give it a chance. M for later chapters. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1 General BackgroundInfo

**Background**

I hate doing the background thing for stories, but I feel it's necessary. I can't find a good place to describe some of these things in the story. Sorry in advance! If you want you can skip this and go to chapter 1. I don't really think it's totally necessary.

Tsukiko's signature outfit is a white, low cut tank top. She has large breasts and she isn't shy about them. A pair of baby blue short shorts, with knee length black boots completes her look. She has straight her that she keeps in a ponytail, but her side bangs normally fall in front of her left eye. Her bright green eyes capture anyone's attention instantly. She's tall but slim, and that gives her a disadvantage in strength (she prefers taijutssu) but it makes her very stealthy and agile. Her strengths are Taijutsu and ninjutsu. She was abandoned in Suna as a kid, so she had no idea who her parents were or where she came from; until recently when she discovered she has the Sharingan, and her father is Madara. She's discovered that females having the sharingan are very rare, therefore they don't have that troublesome side-effect of going blind. As a kid, she befriended Gaara, having a much undeveloped sense of self-preservation, which would follow her all throughout her life, making her excellent for dangerous assassination missions. Her main weapons are 2 katana's and her signature assassination technique is placing a senbon needle between the cerebrum and spinal cord. Causing instant death. And slicing their throat. She's prized more for her intelligence gathering techniques though. She knows things she really shouldn't know and she's good at figuring things out. She had always stood up for Gaara as a kid so when he became Kazekage they married. It was fine in the beginning but he got so absorbed in his Kazekage business he doesn't pay attention to her. After the Suna-Konoha fight, she became very good friends with some of the leaf shinobi. Mainly Naruto and Shikamaru. She's the head of the Interrogation and Special Forces (Assassination) squad. She's close to Pein, whom she met when she was on a mission near Amegakure. When Gaara was captured, he helped her get him out before Shukaku was extracted.


	2. Chapter 2 The Betrayal and the Summit

I'm changing so much in this story. The others will get revealed later in the story but for now, Gaara got captured but Tsukiko, with the help of Naruto and Pein, is able to save him before they extract Shukaku; and Pein gets convinced by Naruto and Tsukiko to leave the Akatsuki. Masashi Kishimoto has his version of the (his) story and I have mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in here except Tsukiko. The rest belong to _Masashi Kishimoto, __who makes me cry because he likes to kill off some of my favorite characters! _

* * *

><p>Gaara arrived home to a meal cooked by his wife, who was nowhere to be found. Just as well really; their relationship had been rocky lately. He was very busy with Kazekage business and he couldn't be troubled by her anymore. Even when she was home, he practically ignored her existence. He wanted his peace and quiet. After grabbing a quick bite, Gaara went up to his room but before he could open the door he felt another chakra in there. It wasn't Tsukiko's but it was familiar… When he opened the door he found Matsuri waiting for him on his king sized bed.<p>

He looked at her, confusion plain on his face. "Matsuri? What are you doing here?" He asked her. He looked her up and down looking at signs of a recent fight; why else would she be there to see him privately other than being hurt? He wondered. When she didn't respond he became impatient "is everything alright Matsuri?" He asked. She rose from the bed and walked up to him shyly. "Well Lord Kazekage, there's something I've been meaning to say. I-uh- I have a… a crush on you" she said slowly after a few stutters and then, gathering whatever courage she had left she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Gaara was so stunned not even his sand responded. The kiss was short, seconds perhaps, he didn't respond but he didn't need to. It was during those few seconds that Tsukiko opened the door saying "Gaara I didn't know you were ho…..me." She stood in the doorway, dumbstruck as Matsuri quickly pulled away yelling apologies and bowing to her. Tsukiko turned swiftly on her heel and ran out slamming the door behind her. That's when Gaara finally regained feeling and went after her. "Wait Tsukiko, stop!" He yelled catching up to his wife "it's not what you think!" "Oh really now? Then what is it? Because to me, it looked like you and Matsuri kissing. Unless it was a genjutsu I don't see how that could be MISINTERPRETED!" She yelled at him, tears in her eyes. He didn't have an immediate response, and that was his mistake. She slapped him. "I will accompany you to the summit, _Lord Kazekage_, and then when we return, I want a divorce." She said turning to walk away from him.

The next day they were traveling to the summit. Gaara had made several attempts to talk to Tsukiko but she had blatantly ignored him. He felt a pain in his chest that he hadn't felt since he was a child, being ignored and shunned by his village; only this was worse. Because this was his wife. The woman he had sworn to love and protect. Except, it didn't seem like he had been doing any of that lately, in fact, before last night he hadn't seen her in almost 2 weeks. He had been locked in his office and Tsukiko. He really had no idea. So he asked Temari. Who damn nearly bit his head off. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WAS?" She yelled very angrily. He was unaffected by it; after all, he was a lot scarier than her when he wanted to be. "Would you just tell me?" He said. "Yeah sure. The council had heard about your marriage troubles so they kindly decided to take her off your hands. They sent her on an assassination mission. A suicide mission is more like it. She agreed to it though; I tried to talk her out of it, I even threatened to tell you about the mission, but she told me not to bother you with it. She said you were busy enough as it was, she didn't want to take up any of your _precious_ time. She almost died! She accomplished the mission though and Kakashi was able to track her sent after I sent a distress note to Konoha when she didn't return. She was unconscious for 2 weeks. Even Tsunade was worried that she wouldn't pull through." Temari said with tears in her eyes. Gaara was stunned. How had he not known about any of this? And the council, going behind his back and almost getting his wife killed? The rest of the trip was made in silence.

They were at the summit. The 5 Kage's, their lieutenants, Tsukiko, Pein, Kankuro, and Matsuri. The reason for the extra sand nin: simple, Tsukiko was the one who convinced Pein to come in and negotiate. As for Kankuro and Matsuri, they were supposed to "guard" Pein, make sure he doesn't go off and attack anyone. They were going to negotiate simple because they needed his help; and he knew it. He had information on Madara and his next move that even Tsukiko couldn't have dug up for all her intel gathering resources. And, he was powerful. Very powerful, and if things went wrong they were going to need him for the fight. Besides, Tsukiko and Naruto had talked him into leaving the Akatsuki, finding a new way to accomplish his goals. Naruto did have an innate gift for changing people.

Tsunade was leading negotiations, naturally. "So we've already agreed to letting you live free without being hunted for abandoning the Akatsuki; what more could you possibly want?" She asked. "Simple. I want Amegakure. I already lead the people, but since it's being used as base of operations for Akatsuki I need help getting rid of Madara and his influence. I want the wars to stop; I'm tired of my village being used mainly as a home for refugee ninjas. And, one last thing. I will not only give you intel on Madara and his operations, but also help you to fight him; but I want a personal bodyguard. The best you have to offer actually. I want Sabaku no Tsukiko." He said.

(** I don't think it's his real last name, remember they are married, they would have the same last name. Anyway, it's just his nickname as far as anyone can tell me so I'm using it.)

"No." Gaara growled as he slammed his hands on the table in front of him and stood up, causing his chair to fall. "There's no way I'm letting this happen" he continued. Tsunade nodded in agreement. "He's right, you can't take someone as valuable as Tsukiko from Suna" she said "she's also my wife. And she is_not_ up for negotiation!" He yelled at Pein. Tsukiko snorted from where she was sitting behind Gaara. "That's right. Suna wouldn't want to lose their best intel gatherer now would they?" Tsukiko replies in a sarcastic tone (She still believes he doesn't care about her anymore).

Gaara turned his glare on her and she instantly quieted. She might hate Gaara's guts at the moment but he was Kazekage, and she was a shinobi. Her loyalties would always lie with him and the village of Sunagakure; that is the life of a shinobi and she was as loyal as they came. Even to him, even now.

"Isn't there someone else you would like to guard you? Another ninja may be sacrificed but asking for the kazekage's wife is a bit of a long shot." Tsunade said. Pein didn't even consider the idea. "No; I asked for the best, and she's the best." He said. "Alright I think it's time for us Kage's to make a decision. We'll call you if we come to an agreement for a counter offer." Mei said, signaling that everyone but the Kage's should leave the room.

Kankuro, Pein, Tsukiko, and Matsuri went back to Tsukiko's room to await the Kages' decision. Kankuro and Pein head into the living room where they lounged around on the 2 couches, leaving Matsuri to take the sofa and Tsukiko to take the love seat. "Seriously?" Tsukiko asked out of the blue. They were confused as to whom she was talking to but she was only looking at Pein, intently. "Pardon?" He asked. "You thought that would work? Come on, that was a terrible plan!" She exclaimed. He smirked. "I think it was worth a try" he said. "Well I know that it's not going to work." "Why? Tsunade and Gaara may be against it but I don't see why the others would be against it." He said. "Yeah me neither, but I'm sure Tsunade and the Kazekage can change their minds." She responded. "'The Kazekage' huh? Aww, what happened? Trouble in wonderland?" Pein asked with mock sympathy coating his voice. Tsukiko visibly bristled. "I don't see how that's any of your business." Kankuro was watching the exchange with interest while Matsuri sank lower into her seat blushing furiously from embarrassment. Pein laughed while Tsukiko glared at him. She rose gracefully from her seat and moved to the refrigerator when she froze. Pein and Kankuro instantly went in defense positions. Pein through a questioning glance at her. She pointed towards the door, indicating she felt an unknown chakra presence out there. He nodded and stood up moving closer to the door when the chakra vanished. "How did you know there was someone out there?" Matsuri asked, too ashamed to look at Tsukiko when she spoke. "Simple. I know everything." Came her blunt response.

* * *

><p>I'm worried about this. It's supposed to be a Gaara fic; and there's hardly mention of him. And he was so un-Gaara like during the cheat scene. Then again, quiet and stoic fits I guess. Reviews please? And thank you!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, I do own Tsukiko though. Yay! :)

You know, this started out as a humor story in my mind. That's why there's random humor scenes throughout this chapter. How it got serious is beyond me... XP Also, I haven't caught up with the manga. All I know is Pein dies. Makes me cry! :( So sorry if some of the information is wrong.

* * *

><p><span>The Fight<span>

"And what exactly do you know about me?" Pein asked, curious. "You mean what I didn't already know? That you have the power to level an entire village the size of Konoha or Suna. Also, that you have a secret resurrecting Jutsu you'd prefer no one else found out about." He looked at her, shock evident in his normally expressionless face. "How did you know that?" He asked after a few moments. "I told you, I'm the best intel gatherer in all of Suna. Maybe all 5 great nations. They're not going to let me go just because you sauntered in here and asked for me. I'm too valuable to the village. The Kazekage may not care all that much personally but he's learned that I get results. Temari will advise him against it as well." "Hn. Maybe you're right. About him not caring. After all, he was caught kissing another girl and something tells me your relationship is. Rocky." He replied with a smirk glancing at Matsuri. Tsukiko just grinned back and said "oh? Is it my turn to be surprised? If you were trying to hit a nerve then sorry to disappoint you, but you'll need to find some other way." She said, seemingly unfazed. But the pain was still raw on the inside; the image of him kissing Matsuri had been haunting her for a while now. She was shaken out of her thoughts though when she sensed an extra chakra presence out of their window. Something was wrong. Matsuri had moved to the window after Pein's comment. She was flinching and she still felt guilty about kissing the Kazekage and she was trying to avoid Tsukiko's gaze which is why she didn't notice the kunai flying at her that shattered the window until Tsukiko's body shielded her from them. Luckily they were only meant to break the window so only one imbedded itself in Tsukiko's shoulder. She picked up Matsuri as if she was a pillow and threw her at Kankuro yelling "take the girl and get back to the Kazekage. Protect him at all costs! Pein you're with me." He nodded and the both jumped out of the window and climbed on the rooftop. Her last thought was hoping that Gaara would be safe. Then she turned to face the oncoming assault.

"Madara Uchiha. To what do we owe this" "pleasure?" he interrupted. "Annoyance." She finished off. He was standing a couple rooftops away, with what was left of the Akatasuki flanking him on either side. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu. (Itachi is dead. Sorry I couldn't save him fangirls ) Tsukiko looked at them; and then she smirked. "You brought your whole Akatsuki to take little old me down? Or are you going after the Kage's? Because the Jinchuriki are not here. Though a full on attack like this isn't your style. You prefer sneak attacks and manipulation. Too bad your forces have been cut in half she said, and with those words Sasori and Deidara pulled their cloaks off and jumped to her rooftop, flanking _her_ now. Madara looked angry, and then he scoffed. "I should have known that I would send them after your husband and you would convince them to betray me. I have to warn you though; the Akatsuki psychologist says they're both pretty suicidal." He chuckled, and Deidara turned scarlet red. Before he could respond though a couple of Zetsus appeared next to Madara, taking the spots that Sasori and Deidara were previously occupying. "What the hell? Un" Deidara whispered. "It seems he was expecting either our betrayal, or for Tsukiko's refusal to join willingly." Sasori responded.

"Now, back to business. Pein! Stop trying to do my daughter!" Madara yelled from the opposite building as Pein was moving his hand to Tsukiko's ass. "What the hell are you yelling at me for? Go yell at the Kazekage, he's actually done her!" Pein yelled back. Tsukiko smacked him. And then she turned to Madara. "Since when the hell do you care what happens to me?" she yelled, angry. "Since I found out you had the sharingan. Do you know how useful you can be? Besides, you are my baby girl after all." He was smirking now. She growled but before she had a chance to say anything Pein cut her off, "so wait, has Gaara done you yet?" He asked, only to receive another elbow to the ribs. "Ouch ouch! Hey Sasori, how come you decided to change sides anyway?" Pein asked the redhead. "Don't tell me, she promised she'd do you?" Sasori shook his head and Tsukiko kicked his shin. "Ouch jeez woman stop! Did she promise she'd let you turn her into a puppet?" He asked again and she yelled "enough with the stupid questions!" Smacking him on the back of his head. Madara is watching the exchange with an amused gleam in his eye. "No; she simple made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Sasori replied, a small grin playing on his lips. "Oh ok. So did she promise she'd let you turn Gaara into a puppet?" He asked again and laughed this time as he dodged her attack. "Enough!" She yelled. Turning her attention back on Madara. (I know, bad place to interject some humor but I couldn't help myself!)

"What do you want?" She asked him; he shook his head at her. "What would you do, in exchange for me not attacking your precious Kazekage?" He asked instead. She gripped the hilt of her katana and replied in a low voice "if you so much as touch a hair on his head, I'll single handedly destroy your entire army." He met her challenging stare evenly. "I'd like to see you try."

At his words, more Zetsus appeared behind him. "So, it's a 'you and what army' kinda thing huh?" She said, putting on her fingerless gloves. "But, see I expected something like this to happen so I came prepared." That earned her a couple of questioning looks. She grinned, reached out her arm and…. Snapped her fingers. In the next 2 seconds, the best of Konoha appeared behind and beside her. Kakashi with Naruto and Sakura and Sai, Shikamaru with Choji and Ino, Hinata with Shino and Kiba, Gai with Neji Tenten and Lee. The greatest ensemble of shinobi that could have been imagined ready to face Madara with his army of Zetsus. They were all armed, and ready to fight. "So,I guess we're evenly matched huh?" He said, pulling off his cloak. "guess so" she responded. Then she looked over her shoulder to Kakashi "Pein and I are going in first; don't attack unless they make the first move. Sasori and Deidara can deal with Zetsu, Pein will handle Kisame and I get to take on dear daddy." The last part was dripping with sarcasm. Kakashi nodded "alright, but be careful. He's dangerous and he won't take it easy on you just because you're his daughter. We'd all like to see you come back from this alive" he said, while various heads around him, such as Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee, were nodding. She grinned confidently and nodded back at them. Just as a Zetsu clone jumped to attack her, she met him in midair.

Meanwhile a few rooftops away, the kage's and their lieutenants were watching with interest, not knowing whether to step in yet or not. That's when Tsukiko made her move; from where they watched they saw her grab a Zetsu clone by the throat flip sideways in midair and smash him head down on the concrete rooftop; blood splattered everywhere. Then she went after Madara while the paths of Pein dealt with the other clones. Temari, who was standing between Gaara and Tsunade, spoke first: "She's going to kill him isn't she?" "Yep." Was Tsunade's answer. "You guys don't want him alive anyway right?" "Nope." Meanwhile Gaara stayed silent, arms crossed watching (glaring) intently. Kankuro, who stood on his left, could feel the anger radiating off of his brother. Gaara may have changed but at that moment Kankuro knew, he _knew_ that Gaara wanted to hit someone. He wanted to crush them using his sand coffin jutsu. It made Kankuro want to take several steps back. Everyone wanted to step away from him at this point; his aura was absolutely dangerous. "Why is she facing him alone? Just with Pein to fight alongside her? She could get hurt!" Matsuri exclaimed; nobody bothered to even acknowledge her. Temari was especially pissed off about what Matsuri had done. She had grown so close to Tsukiko, they were sisters but she decided to respond anyway. "She's not who you think she is. Meet Tsukiko the top Intel gatherer in all of Suna, weapons master, Taijutsu and ninjutsu master, and the strongest shinobi in all of Suna other than Gaara, of course. And that is her father. Uchiha Madara." Gaara gasped, eyes widening as he looked over at Temari. She caught his questioning glance and nodded, confirming it's true. "She didn't want anyone to know; 'cept for Lady Tsunade and me I don't think anyone else knows." She said. "But why didn't she tell me?" He growled. "She…. Just didn't think you'd care, I guess. Lately you've grown so far apart she didn't bother bringing it to your attention once she found out. You've been ignoring her for so long now Gaara; it's been painful for her. The more distance she put between the two of you, the less it hurt." She whispered back to him so that the other Kage's got the hint to give them privacy. He turned back to the fight, angrier than before, his hands clenching painfully on his own arms.

Pein had already easily dispatched Kisame, who now lay wounded on the floor below them. Pein had gone back to standing next to Kakashi, watching the others deal with their fights. Some Zetsu clones had attacked and various shinobi were dealing with them. Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were busy dealing with those Zetsus. Sasori and Deidara were finishing up with the real Zetsu, Deidara was dropping clay bombs from his giant bird, and Sasori was trying to poison him.

Tsukiko and Madara had moved their fight to a couple rooftops away so as not to be interrupted by anyone. Their katanas caught each other high in the air and they were brought face to face. Madara was sneering down at her; Tsukiko couldn't be bothered to do anything more than glare back at him. She was letting all her frustration out on this fight; a fight she knew she might not win. All her anger at the current situation she was in with Gaara, the crippling pain she felt when she watched them kiss, all of it was being unleashed here. They had each landed a few blows; Tsukiko was bleeding from the upper back of her left leg and Madara from his right bicep. Any clones she created were quickly dispatched and his genjutsu's were useless on her. They were both breathing hard now; they'd been at it for almost 20 minutes, each trying to gain an advantage on the other. Tsukiko quickly formed some hand signs and formed a dragon, from wind, which hurled itself at Madara; in response he formed his own hand seals and performed the fire ball jutsu. Some hit the dragon and it only slowed down a little, but long enough for Madara to dodge the attack. Tsukiko was running down on chakra. They'd performed about the same amount of jutsu but he had greater reserves of chakra, and he knew it. Tsukiko switched techniques, moving to Taijutsu.

She went for a sweep kick, which he easily jumped over. He threw a punch; she ducked underneath it and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. He landed in a crouch and came at her full force; punch to the shoulder, deflected countered with low kick, jumped over counter with kick to the ribs, blocked with arms and pushed off. As they stand there gasping she attacks him again, a knee to the groin he bends over in pain, she grabs his head smashed it on her knee effectively breaking his nose. As he regains his posture she grabs him by the neck, trips him and smashes his head on the floor. He recovers faster than expected though and he grabs her hand before she can pull away, flips them over and slams her on the ground. She breaks his hold, pulls her leg up to her chest and kicks him. They quickly get up and put distance between each other, breathing hard, and bleeding from various places. Tsukiko can feel bruises already forming.

Madara laughs as he wipes blood off his chin. "You're not bad kid, but you got a long way to go if you wanna beat your old man." He said; she snorts before responding "I have no desire to surpass you. All I have to do is kill you, and I think we can both agree I don't have to be stronger, just smarter" she said when out of nowhere a clone came up behind Madara with a senbon needle (in case you don't know, senbon needles are great for assassinations) he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye though and quickly dispatched the clone. "I'll give you time. It seems as if we're outnumbered anyway" he replied as one of his clones came up to them, holding the unconscious bodies of Zetsu and Kisame. She tried to move forward, to stop them before they escaped but Tsunade was at her side in an instant, holding on to her shoulder and shaking her head. "You're tired, even if you could stop them Madara could easily kill you" she said as everyone else surrounded them. "You did handled yourself pretty well against him, be proud of that" Kakashi said. Tsukiko could only nod in response as Tsunade began healing her wounds and her friends from Konoha praised her performance against Madara. She noticed that Gaara was standing on the outside of the group, far from her, and it brought back some of the pain she had unleashed during the fight.

* * *

><p>Review please?<p>

Pein will be pleased if you do!

Pein: Hey! What do I care if they review or not? That's your thing!

Me: *pouty face* please be happy if they review?

Pein: *grumbles incoherently* Ok fine!

Me: YAY!

Gaara:... Why is he here?

Me: Oooops.

Tsukiko: O.o Review!


	4. Chapter 4 After Fight and Lemon

Alright here's the lemon, and final chapter. Have fun. I truly enjoyed writing this story. It was on my mind for so long and I finally got the nerve to write it. Enjoy :)  
>Disclaimer: Seriously; I don't own Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would make peace with the 5 great nations and no one would die and they'd all go on awesome adventures together against bad guys that I don't actually like.<p>

* * *

><p><span>After Fight<span>

After the fight the Kage's went on a lunch break; Gaara told Tsukiko to go to the medics to see if Tsunade had missed anything when she was healing her. On her way there she was joined by Pein. They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments, until Pein broke it. "I can't figure out what you see in him. Or why you stay with him" Pein said, scratching the back of his head as if trying really hard to solve a puzzle. She snorted "neither can anyone else." "So is the sex good?" He asked, to which she glared at him not responding. "I guess not then" he said and laughed, receiving a smack on the arm "ow that hurt. Oh wait, no it didn't because you hit like a girl!" He yelled playfully and received an elbow to the ribs (and here she stopped to admire the lean muscle that was covering said ribs) "Ok, that hurt a little." He admitted. "Even if the sex with him is good, I'm sure that sex with me is fantastic!" He said confidently and when she went to hit him again he grabbed her hand pushed her roughly into the wall and picked her up by her thighs, then he wrapped her legs around his waist. When she went to hit him with her left hand he grabbed her wrist and held it to the wall; with her right hand she grabbed one of her kunai and went to cut him, not too much but enough to get her point across, but as he said he has more physical strength than her, he grabbed her wrist, twisted it and she dropped the kunai. Now defenseless she was about to start yelling at him when sand rushed between them pushing them apart and throwing Pein into the opposite wall with force. Then it gently lifted Tsukiko off the ground and deposited her next to where Gaara was standing, glaring at Pein arms crossed only a few feet away. How neither of them had noticed his approach was beyond her. He looked angry. Far angrier than she'd ever seen him. He grabbed her by the arm roughly and said "let's go."

After fight: back at meeting room Summit

The kage's were seated once more. They had decided against Pein's demands. Not a shocker. But after the fight, and the scene in the hallway he was ok with it; that is, he didn't threaten to kill them all. He simply glared at Gaara, who glared back. Tsukiko stood behind Gaara who had his hands intertwined under his chin, with his elbows resting on the table. "Tsukiko, you lied to me and kept many things hidden from me. " He growled at her and she hung her head in shame. He just got angrier. "I'll deal with you later. You will receive your punishment when we get back to Sunagakure" he said and his tone made her flinch and step back. "Yes Lord Kazekage" she said, completely resigned to her fate.

Back in Suna

He'd put her on suspension so to speak. For 2 weeks! What the hell was she going to do for 2 weeks if she couldn't go on missions? That night when she went to go sleep in her room she noticed that, well, her bed wasn't there anymore. She stormed into Gaara's room angry. "What the hell did you do to my room?" She yelled at him. "I moved everything in here. We will sleep together from now on." He replied from the bed, not moving or even looking at her. "What! Why? Is this further punishment for defying you?" she said with tears clouding her eyes but she refused to let them spill over. Suddenly he was in front of her and he grabbed her chin forcing her to look up into his eyes but not before she noticed that he wasn't wearing anything besides his boxers. "Punishment? You consider it a punishment to sleep in the same bed with your husband?" He yelled angrier than he had before. She didn't respond. One tear fell and he wiped it away with his thumb; she looked away first. "I understand that you are angry about what happened with Matsuri but-""Angry? Angry doesn't begin to cover it!" She yelled to his face. "How the hell do you think I feel? Watching Pein grab you and almost rape you!" He yelled back at her. "He wasn't going to rape me!" she yelled pushing away from him. "Oh really? And when did you suppose he would have stopped if I hadn't interfered? God you weren't even fighting him off! Would you really rather be with him than me?" He yelled, anger and pain evident in his voice. She slapped him. Hard. "How dare you! I wasn't going to hurt a friend and he WOULD have stopped! He simply wanted to make his point." She said, finishing in a whisper. It sounded weak; he noticed. He wasn't fazed. "Oh really? What was that point? That he can make you cum faster? Or that you belong with him?" He yelled, grabbing her once again and pulling her close enough that their lips were mere centimeters from each other. "Listen and listen well" he began in a dangerously low voice "you are mine! You belong with me, not him not anyone else. And for the record, I don't see how you can be so angry at me. You flew of the handle and didn't even let me explain! I didn't kiss her back, she kissed me. I don't feel anything for her. Just you" he said. They were both breathing hard from their argument. She spoke first. "What was I supposed to think? You ignore me, you don't eat at home, you don't spend any of your free time with me anymore like you used to, and God you haven't even touched me in months! It doesn't seem to be that much of a stretch that maybe you were having an affair." A few more of her tears fell and he kissed those away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for causing this rift between us" he said "but it's all over now. And whether you like it or not you're sleeping in here tonight!" He growled at her and kissed her roughly savoring the feel of her soft lips. Lips that he hasn't been able to touch in a very long time.

She responded quickly, pouring all her anger, frustration, and loneliness into the kiss. He began kissing down her neck and she moaned. "Don't start something that you don't intend to finish" she said and he pulled her closer, if possible, and said "I intend to have all of you tonight Tsukiko" and with that he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

He quickly discarded her top and noted with excitement that she didn't have a bra on underneath. He hungrily leaned down and sucked on her hardened nipples, biting down hard on one and kneading and twisting the other. He was rewarded with a moan passing from her rosy lips. Her hands undid his robes and took off the black skin shirt underneath. Tsukiko ran her hands over his tones abs and chest as he stared down at her, lust clouding his gaze. His hands were working on her shorts as hers were tugging at his pants waist line. He sat up as he removed her shorts so she could remove his pants; once they were out of the way he made quick work of her panties. Everything between them was fast and needy; no time for foreplay and teasing, their need had set their bodies on autopilot and Gaara positioned himself at her entrance and thrust inside hard. Tsukiko moaned loudly, having missed the friction so much it almost brought fresh tears to her. Her nails were digging in to his back, drawing blood as he pumped in and out. A few more thrusts and he kissed her again.

She was so close to her first orgasm if she reached out, it would be there. "Gaara please please! I need-""Sh sh I know I know" and with that he rolled over so she was looking down at him. His eyes were glazed and she saw beads of sweat on his forehead. His hands were gripping on to her hips so hard she was sure there would be bruises after but she didn't care. She was riding him for all she was worth; hard fast and needy. Her walls tightened around him as she had her first orgasm and Tsukiko could've sworn she saw the heavens themselves when she climaxed.

She leaned down and whispered "I love you Gaara" and he grunted, flipping them over so he was on top once more. "Say it again" he ordered her in a husky voice. "I love you, only you" she said holding on to him like he was her anchor to the world. He changed pace, slowing down pulling out so that just the head was inside her and then thrusting in again. Her moans picked up again, keeping with his pace. He leaned in to her ear whispering "I'm going to make you cum again and again and each time you'll scream my name. You'll want more of me and you'll forget he ever touched you." He said pounding her harder than before. And he was right. She came over and over that night each time with his name on her lips.

* * *

><p>Anonymous reviews enabled! Sorry if it seems like I rushed a few parts of the story; I was trying to get to the good parts. Sorry if you didn't like it but please leave a review with ideas on how to improve it if you have any! And don't be cruel. Seriously. Constructive criticism is one thing, cruelty and mean-ness is another. Thanks for reading! I just realized Pein is soooo out of character….<p>

Pein: I was not!

Me: See? Proves my point.

Pein:*huffs and stomps off*

Tsukiko: Well that went well.

Gaara: I'm satisfied with this outcome. *smirks*

Tsukiko: Urgh. Of course you are.

Gaara:*pulls her closer*

Tsukiko:*sighs in satisfaction*

Me: Ok... Why don't you guys get a room while our lovely readers review? Please and thank you! :D


End file.
